


Over Again

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, Car Accident, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, a lot of fluff, getting together again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: "I will give you all my heart So we can start it all over again"Kihyun Thought he was falling out love of Changkyun, but a week apart, missed calls and messages, long tours around the city trying to find him made him realized he was as in love as he was the first moment he fixed his eyes on him, but a little and innocent "Who are you?" could destroy his entire existence.But Kihyun is a fool in love, and definitively he's never going to let him go he's going to show him again and again what is the meaning of "Love"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! <3  
> I hope you enjoy this! it's a bit messy but it's gonna be better with time  
> It's totally different to any i've have written but i needed to do something with my "Angst" author feelings  
> Again, if you want to find me, here: https://twitter.com/Ineedyoo_Kh i swear i don't bite! (well just a little bit)

“Kihyun Hyung, can you come here please?” - Changkyun who was sitting on the couch on the living room called for his lover who was busy making the dinner, in other opportunity and if Changkyun wouldn’t say it in that serious tone, Kihyun could just ignore him and talk later, but for the polite way Changkyun called him adding the fact it’s been YEARS since Changkyun called him by his name, like, it’s not a exaggeration, since they were younger he used to call him “Ki” until they started to date and usually he could go with something super clinging like babe, love, honey, as if they were a married couple but not this time, which made Kihyun shake of fear, without said a word he sat next to his boyfriend expecting some kind of confrontation, on his head Kihyun was re-thinking all his action for the past 48 hours searching for something wrong he could do to hurt the youngest in any way, _nothing_.

Kihyun can’t stop staring at the boy next to him, his eyes were red as if he was crying and the sadness on his face was extremely evident, how could Kihyun ignore that? Since when? He had no idea, Confused as fuck the oldest only had the option to wait for him to talk.

“Changkyun” – Kihyun said after few minutes of silence – “If you don’t have anything to say, I have thinks to do”

And Changkyun sighed - “Harsh Hyung” – then he brushed his hair showing exasperation – “I know everything Hyung”

“Okay” – It sounded like if he didn’t care at all making Changkyun’s heart broke a little bit more – “If you know everything, you care to share with me? So both could know and talk about it”

“You like him Hyung” – Changkyun finally said almost as a whisper but Kihyun didn’t miss it

“I like what?” – Kihyun acted as if he didn’t listen, as if he was betting the youngest to repeat what he said

“You like him” – and of course Changkyun accepted the challenged and repeated a bit louder –

“I don’t like anyone!” – The oldest rejected any possibility almost feeling offended – “Again creating a novel on your head right? Drama Queen!”

“I guess I’m part of that “Anyone”” -

“What are you talking about?!” – Kihyun was getting upset but tired at the same time he just wanted to kick his ass, go back to cook, eat and go to sleep it was already late.

“Hyung please, don’t lie to me, how long we know each other?” – Changkyun sighed again – “I noticed the way you look at him, as if you saw stars on his eyes and the flush flowing on you face when you meet him? Hyung I’m not blind”

“Bullshit” – Then he stood up being followed for Changkyun into the kitchen

“Bullshit Hyung?” – Changkyun was rising his voice – “Do you think is bullshit my boyfriend is falling out of me and fixing his eyes on other guy?”

“Listen!” – Kihyun also raised his voice, higher than Changkyun – “I. Don’t. Like. Hoseok”

Then a bitter smile showed on Changkyun’s face – “Do you realized?” – He said a bit lower – “I’ve never said his name”

Then panic was all Kihyun can show on his face –

“Hyung” – Changkyun said this time with his usually calm voice but with tears growing on his eyes, one of them escape being cleaned quickly for him – “I can accept  you don’t love me anymore” – He sighed and other tear run down his face – “but please tell me”

Kihyun recovered his voice again, stronger than before, he was still upset - “arshhh Changkyun why are you so dramatic always?!”

“I’m not being dramatic Hyung!” – the youngest defended – “But Hyung you’re always so cruel to me!”

“Cruel to you Changkyun? Cruel?” – He touched a sensible spot – “how is that I’m cruel now?! If I’m the one who is always with you!”

“Always with me Hyung?” – Changkyun repeated what he said but with a sarcastic tone – “When? When you’re not spending your precious time with Hoseok?”

“Hoseok again?” – Kihyun suddenly walked to their bedroom– “Are you jealous about him now?! You’re always like this Changkyun, I CAN’T HAVE FRIENDS!”

“But for being only a friend you treat him way better than how you treat me!”

“Bullshit Changkyun” – Kihyun throw to Changkyun one of his pillow, which the youngest hold in the air with any problem – “You’re always like that! That’s why I call you Drama queen!”

“See Hyung!” – Changkyun cried – “You’re always calling me names, stupid, idiot, brat or asking me to left, I’m sure you noticed I was crying and you care?, you didn’t!”

“Of course I care! But if you don’t tell me I can’t obligate you to tell me!”

“Obligate me? You didn’t even ask when you already wanted to leave”

“I had things to do!” – Kihyun throw him another pillow, this time the one he use every night

“Of course Hyung!” – Every time one of the talk, they raised their voice, for that time, even America knew what was happening in their apartment – “You always have things to do, you always have time for anything or anyone else but me!”

“Ahhh Changkyun” – Kihyun was already getting frustrated – “so Dramatic Changkyun, I told you you’re always like that, that’s why I’m getting tired of this bullshit”

This time, his words him hurt deeply – “Then, that’s how you call our relationship? Bullshit?!”

“N-no, I’m saying…” – but Kihyun didn’t know what to say to fix his mistake – “Can you please, leave me alone?! I’m so tired of this, I’m tired of you”

“Keep it Hyung- I understood” – Then, Changkyun exited the bedroom and went to their front door and shouted to the already frozen Kihyun - “I’ll let you alone Hyung, I wish you and Hoseok all the happiness”

Then, Changkyun left.

Kihyun just sighed out frustration, this was not the first time they fought, break up and Changkyun left the house, it’s like that at least twice or thrice every year and they have like 5 years together!, at that time, Kihyun was more than used to it. 

And as always, he just will spent the night on Hyungwon’s house and probably being enough stubborn to not reply his calls or messages, so, like that, Kihyun let him be, he was not a baby anymore he’s 21 years old! He can perfectly take care of himself.

Hyungwon was Changkyun’s best friend, so, when was about being with him, Kihyun could feel Changkyun was always will be safe, warm and comfortable, so, if his lover spent the whole night with him, Kihyun was fine with that.

All of them were neighbors so they were close friends since practically they were born, but unlike Hyungwon, Kihyun and Changkyun shared romantic feelings and started dating on middle school while Hyungwon stayed as best friend.

Kihyun and Hyungwon hated each other, they can’t be together at the same room because they could break everything there in the fight but they have always been like that, since they were kids.

However, Kihyun was planning fix everything in the morning, it was already 11 pm and he had class early. But that’s really what Kihyun wanted? After all, Changkyun wasn’t totally wrong, he had those feelings for his Hyung and he already knew his feelings were reciprocated too but was he ready for let Changkyun go? No matter how much they fight or how annoying he could be sometimes, he was still the most important person in his life, after his parents of course, only Changkyun could show him what love means, not only sexual attraction that what he felt for his hyung.

In the morning he noticed something in the nightstand, Changkyun’s keys, phone and wallet, fuck, how did he spent the night without them?  Kihyun quickly left the house with the whole intention to pass by Hyungwon’s one picking Changkyun, it was a bit far away but that didn’t matter. When he was there it was hardly 7 am so probably they were still sleeping but again he can’t care less and knocked the door, once, twice, thrice, and more times…

“YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?” – An angry Hyungwon opened the door and his anger grew bigger when he noticed Kihyun was the one behind it – “YOU…”

“Yes, yes, I hate you too” – Kihyun rolled his eyes – “Where’s Changkyun? I need to talk with him”

Hyungwon, who was still sleepy didn’t understand his question – “How I suppose to know?”

Then, Kihyun eyes wide open, if he was not there, where? - “Look” – he tried again - “Don’t try to hide him”

“I’m not fooling you” – Hyungwon rested his body on the frame – “he’s not here”

“Then where is he?!” – Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, an action he copied from Kihyun long time ago– “He always comes here when we fought”

“So, you hurt him again?” – A suddenly anger appeared on Hyungwon’s face – “When are you going to stop hurting him?”

“It’s not your problem” – then Kihyun left

Those are the comments that made Kihyun hate him so much, always being biased towards Changkyun, not giving him the time to explain, but… he was right; this time he was going to hurt him again, but one last time Changkyun, one last time and he’ll be free of Kihyun.

Kihyun walked straight to their university not even looking at sides directly to Changkyun’s first class just to found his seat was empty and something on Kihyun’s chest was burning, he was getting so worried, he walked around the faculty and asked every common and non-common friends of theirs if they’ve seen Changkyun anywhere, everyone reply was the same - “No since Friday”

“Hey Kihyunnie!” – the reason why they fought appeared in front of his eyes to illuminate his day, well, that could be what happened if he wasn’t worried as fuck for Changkyun – “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find Changkyun” – Hoseok’s smile failed at the sound of the youngest name, especially with the tone Kihyun used – “I don’t know anything about him”

“Oh” – but he still replied kindly – “Did something happened?”

“Yes” – Kihyun said with any kind of soul on his voice – “we fought last night and since then he doesn’t appear anywhere”

“He’s surely sulking” – He lightly brushed Kihyun’s cheeks with his thumb – “Give him time”

“But where?!” – Kihyun cried – “He doesn’t even have his phone or his wallet”

“It’s okay babe he will to appear soon or later” – _Babe_ that’s how Changkyun used to call him.

 

***

 

“Soon or later” it was been a whole fucking week! during all this time Kihyun didn’t sleep or eat or actually did something else that walk and walk looking for Changkyun, he even called the police but they just ignored him after he said they fought, he already didn’t know what else to do, also some of his friends were helping him but still nothing.

During the morning of Sunday, almost seven days since the last time Kihyun saw Changkyun, he received a call from Minhyuk, Changkyun’s older brother then his heart stopped, nothing good could happen when Minhyuk, who rarely talk with him, was calling.

“Kihyun-ah” – Said an extremely tired voice on the phone.

“Minhyuk-ah, what’s wrong?! You know where Changkyun is?! I’m looking for him since last Monday!”

“Kihyun, calm down” – Minhyuk sighed, he, who was usually bright and positive, to sound so… sad and tired, worried Kihyun even more, well, if it was possible to be worrier than he already was – “I know where Changkyun is, he’s here with me”

Then Changkyun went to his over protective and careful big brother’s arms AND COULDN’T TAKE THE PHONE TO CALL HIM? OR ANYONE ELSE? HE’S GOING TO LISTEN TO HIM!

“WHAT? I was dying here!” – Kihyun said/shout – “Let me talk with him”

“Emh, Kihyun” – Minhyuk said softly – “I think you can’t talk with him now”

“Why?! He needs to hear me!” –

“Kihyun, we’re on the hospital” – Then Kihyun felt how the blood left his head, feeling dizzy as if he’s going to faint in any time

“What?! Where?! Why?! How?! What happened?!” – Kihyun said/shouted again

“He had an accident” – Kihyun needed to hold from the nearest thing to not fall – “Kihyun, there’s something I need to tell you”

“Where…” – He said almost as a whisper he wanted to talk louder but at that moment he couldn’t find his voice.

“Excuse me?”

“Where is he? I need to see him!” – Kihyun finally noticed the tears falling from his eyes but he didn’t stop them

“But Kihyun, there’s something I need to tell you” –

“TELL ME LATER, I NEED TO SEE HIM!” – Kihyun shouted, scaring the shit out of Minhyuk who immediately told him

Kihyun practically run until the hospital, one of the most expensive, not a surprise at all, not saying their parents were one of the richest family but that’s exactly what they were, working overseas they let Minhyuk and Changkyun alone for soooo long, that’s why their relationship was strong, but unlike Changkyun, Minhyuk grow closer to Hyungwon than him.

He saw a white haired head approaching him -“Where is he?”- then didn’t wait for Minhyuk and run until the room and open the door, there he was, with his light brown hair, pale skin, small and fragile body, covering with bruised and few bandage around his forehead, some cuts on his arms and that’s only what Kihyun can see, but it’s Changkyun, resting in that bed, with a confused expression while Kihyun approached him and without warning throw his head onto the youngest chest, letting go the tears he was holding all the way there, it was Changkyun and he was relatively okay, again in his arms. He felt hesitant arms around him, and a slight “Don’t cry” then he moved his head to watch into his lover eyes… all he can see was confusion, as if he shouldn’t be there, that’s probably for their previous fight…

“Who are you?” – The whole world fall apart in front of his eyes

“Changkyun stop Joking, it not fun….”

“Kihyun, we need to talk” – It’s Minhyuk again – “now”

They left the room with a very confused and lonely Changkyun behind to talk outside

“Kihyun he…” – Minhyuk took a long breath before talk – “He can’t remember anything, his name, his past, his friends nor even his parents, or me, you were our last hope since you _were_ the closest person to him, but seems as he can’t remember you either”

 _Were_ Kihyun hated he used past tense specially when was about Changkyun, funny, wasn’t he who wanted to end their relationship a week ago? Now he was crying because his own fate made him the favor, he was not _his_ anymore.

“Amnesia?” – Minhyuk nodded – “How that happened?”

“A drunken driver” – Kihyun rubbed his hands through his hair out of frustration

“He’s okay” – Minhyuk continued – “Well, at least physically he’s recovering very quickly”

“Then…” – Kihyun finally said – “How is possible he can’t remember anything?”

“Seems like he hit his head in the accident” – Minhyuk tried to hold back the tears – “The doctor said it’s possible this is only temporal but no one can say how long it’s going to take him to recover his memories”

“Your parents…”

“He can’t remember them either” – Minhyuk interrupted

“… Where are they?”

“Here” – Minhyuk understood why he asked – “They’re buying us food”

“Oh” – after that, they appeared and hugged Kihyun, it’s not like he hated them, but they left his sons alone too often, they were as a memory for them, thank goodness Changkyun can’t even remember that.

“Kihyun” – his mother softly said – “I know you and Changkyun are in a relationship but… can you hide it for a while?”

“Why?” – Kihyun was a bit confused, they never really accepted their relationship but they NEVER asked for hide it either.

“He can’t receive strong feelings now, his mental health is so weak right now…” – she was about to cry and this time Kihyun hugged her – “It’s okay, I’m not going to say anything”

“Thanks” – with that they entered in the room, Changkyun was looking some photos from an old album, Kihyun’s face was in almost all the photos.

“So… You’re Kihyun Hyung” – He asked with a little smile, his voice was soft and a bit hesitant, after all Kihyun was someone he didn’t know at all – “I’m sorry I can’t remember anything”

“They already told me” – Kihyun sat in the chair next to him – “Don’t worry too much”

Changkyun gave him a little smile - “I feel comfortable with you”

Kihyun smiled him back, a way to try to hide his sadness - “Really? You were really attached to me since you were kid”

“Really?” – He said a bit sarcastic – “I can see it by myself”

He showed a photo of them, Changkyun was hiding behind Kihyun and it was the cutest thing he has ever seen in a while – “What are we?”

Kihyun can felt his family staring at him - “Just good friends”


	2. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting to Finish my other story before update this that's why it took me so long <3 but i've been posting a new chapter soon <3   
> thanks for read it <3

Darkness, that’s all Changkyun had around him with a small light afar from him, it was a windows? Who knows but he already knew he needed to walk until there, with baby steps he closed the distance and suddenly he was in a forest, only trees was in front of him, decorating a small and old log cabin, without thinking too much he walked until there, feeling the fresh grass under his barefoot, but that’s something he already felt before, an unknown place he has been seeing only in his dreams for over 2 weeks.  

Changkyun reached the door which opened in front of him without move a single finger, there he was, a small kid crying in the floor, hiding his head in his hand and resting them in his knees.

The little kid look forward Changkyun, eyes full of tears and didn’t matter how many times he tried to ask him what’s wrong, Changkyun was a invisible presence in his own dream.

Normally he should be waking up now, but for some odd reason he was still stuck there, with the kid’s eyes staring uncomfortably at him. Noticing this dream was kind of different he also tried something new – “Hey kid, why are you crying?” – But he didn’t receive an answer immediately – “Does something hurt?”

“Y-yes” – Then he can listen you this time, Changkyun got surprised hearing the kid voice was so... familiar – “Hurts here”

The little kid (Changkyun thought he was around 6 or 7) pointed at the left side of his chest – “It hurts too much”

“Your heart?” – He nodded and began crying again – “He left me, he’s not here anymore, he forgot me and left me behind”

Changkyun only wanted to hold him tightly in his arms and tell him everything was okay but he can’t, he didn’t know why, but he can’t do it, maybe because he wasn’t the person this kid wanted? – “Who are you?”

It’s then when Changkyun noticed other person in the room, entering in the door he was few minutes ago, he quickly turn around to see the new intrusion but the light of the sun (probably) didn’t let him see his face, but this person didn’t make him wait long, he took few steps closer to him and it was more and more obvious who he was, _Yoo Kihyun._

“What are you…” - Changkyun stood up face him and tried to ask but Kihyun just wrap his arms around the younger form bringing him closer to him – “Everything is okay baby”

Changkyun could feel his face burning and the sobs behind him stopped – “He’s here!!!” – He can hear the kid saying but when he turned around he wasn’t anywhere to be found – “What the hell?!”

Changkyun knew very well it was a dream, but what did it feel so real? His arms were strongly around him, his scent present strongly in the room, his skin so warm and soft against him and the heart beat inside of him so uncontrollable – “What’s happening here?” –

“What are you talking about dummy?” – Kihyun giggled – “You were crying and I’m here for you”

“I’m not crying!” – He refuted but then Changkyun felt the dry tears on his cheeks and his eyes forming new tears – “You don’t need to cry alone Changkyun” – Kihyun continued – “I’m here for you”

“Hyung…” – The youngest of the two felt his arms let his body – “Where are you going?!”

“We promised…” – Kihyun walked faster and faster away from him Changkyun tried to follow Kihyun but it was impossible – “Hyung!! Kihyun hyung!!! Don’t leave me!!! HYUUUUUUNG!!!”

 

***

 

“CHANGKYUN WAKE UP!” – Someone shook Changkyun’s body until he opened his eyes, full of sweat and tears – “What’s wrong with you? A nightmare?”

“Minhyuk-Hyung where’s Kihyun-hyung?” – The youngest brother ignored completely the other words focusing to find the person of his dream – “Hyung where is he?!!”

“Relax bro” – Minhyuk tried to calm him down but it didn’t work – “He was in class, now he’s coming”

Changkyun lied down again trying to calm his breath – “What’s wrong?” – Minhyuk tried again but a sweeter voice brushing his bangs away of his eyes –

“I don’t know” – Minhyuk didn’t buy that shit but Changkyun can’t do anything about it because he actually didn’t know why he needed to see Kihyun so desperately just for a dream ‘ _He left me’_ that kid’s voice was still present in his mind, how he was so devastated because Kihyun wasn’t there, then the excitement in him when he appeared, was his brain saying to stay with Kihyun? Maybe.

15 minutes later and Kihyun was there, being received by weird and worried eyes from all the persons in the room– “Did something happen?” – Changkyun who was with his eyes closed resting his head in the pillow trying to fall asleep again jump off of the bed the second he hear Kihyun’s voice – “Hyung I…”

His family sighed at the same time and gave up trying to separate those two (again) – “Changkyun?”

The youngest tried to talk but closed his mouth and repeated that act some times before Kihyun gave him a warm smile – “Miss me?” – He joked but Changkyun just nodded, making his smile fall a bit – “I had a dream… you were there…”

“I guess it was a good dream” – Kihyun wink to him and tried to lighten up the mood –

“Actually….” – Everyone in the room could think Changkyun was being stupid for insist too much in a dream but… It felt so real – “emh… umm… I…”

“Whatever the dream was he was babbling since he wake up” – Minhyuk said rolling his eyes – “Ah and he woke up crying so probably it was a nightmare”

“It’s this true?” – Changkyun didn’t know what to do or where to hide, Kihyun was looking at him with those eyes Changkyun couldn’t stop himself of stared since two weeks ago, the day he woke up and find him crying over him, he was being so weird since then – “Hey it’s okay I’m here for you”

 _I’m here for you,_ what did that makes it more and more real? – “Hyung!” – He decided to ask then – “We know a place in a forest or a mountain? Or something with a lot of trees? With a cabin there?”

“A forest?” – Not only Kihyun but his family members who were currently there looked at him as if he was losing his mind – “Since we were kids you don’t like that kind of landscape, I usually tried to persuade you to play in the park but you didn’t like it at all… Why?”

And there went his possibilities to recover his memories or at least something of his past – “Nothing” – he looked a bit down after his answer – “Hey it’s okay, we’ll figure it out together…” – Kihyun tried to cheer him up and show him one of those fall-in-love-of-me smiles – “Promise?”

Changkyun smiled – “Promise”

“Kihyun, can we talk?” – His Mom dragged him outside and Changkyun was left there with millions of questions in his head.

 

***

 

‘That little witch!!’ Kihyun was thinking the moment Changkyun was finally discharged after two and half weeks since Kihyun received that call, he spent every single day with him after class, even his boss understood the situation and let him “rest” until Changkyun was fine, Kihyun was brave enough to stay even when his family actually hated him because “our song could be finding a good girl to marry if it’s not because of you” or something like that his parents has been saying since they found about their relationship, it’s not like Kihyun let Changkyun go anyway, but what surprised him the most was his mom asking him to take her son with him after he left the hospital “He’d be better with you than with us” it’s not like he was planning let him alone with those hyenas.

The apartment where they lived wasn’t big, actually it only count with two bedrooms with only a bed, a closet a desk and a nightstand, a small living room with his couch, arm couch, a TV and their computer that they usually don’t use since they have their own laptop, a bath and a small kitchen, it wasn’t much but it was enough and cheap.

Kihyun needed to move every single item from Changkyun to the guess room and pretend it was the place he was been sleeping for over 2 years, of course Changkyun didn’t notice and he felt bad for use his problem as a solution.

“You’ll to get used to it again!” - The oldest said meanwhile Changkyun was palming the bed – “Are you okay?”

“You sure I’ve been sleeping here?” – Suddenly he felt nervous – “it’s just… this smell as if no one has been using this room for a while”

“But I clean it yesterday!!” – He protested – “I even organized your clothes!”

“I knew it!!” – The oldest panicked again – “I knew I couldn’t be this clean freak!”

Kihyun felt almost offended, almost - “Well I’m sorry for think in you comfort, now take your ungrateful ass to the bathroom! I want to take a bath too!”

Kihyun let go a relieved sigh, everything was as before… before the accident, before the fight and problems began, Kihyun had now his bestfriend back… but it felt so… empty… he missed Changkyun, he missed his arms and kisses, but a part of his brain was still thinking as it should, it’s for Changkyun’s sake.

Also, if they have a relationship again, it was going to be because Changkyun loved him and not because some old feelings.

Kihyun can live with that.

Changkyun did what he was told and take one long bath with hot water to calm himself, he knew memories just can’t go back from nowhere and boom! Everything could be as before but that room felt so unfamiliar, a part of him wanted to sleep with Kihyun but it wasn’t his room either, was his arms, as if being around him was the best and Changkyun still can’t get why.

After his bath Changkyun went to the kitchen and found Kihyun cooking, he felt so… lonely and sad that Changkyun can’t stop himself and wrap his arms around his slim waist making him yelp for the surprise back hug – “What the… Changkyun?”

“I’m sorry” – Changkyun knew Kihyun turned around and was looking at him waiting for an answer of his unspoken question – “I don’t know why, I felt as if I needed to apologize”

“I don’t think you should” – The oldest then rest his back on the other’s chest, comfy – “You didn’t do anything wrong”

“I know but” – Should he say it? Yes – “I wanted to hug you too”

Sadly for Changkyun, he missed the blush on Kihyun’s checks – “Is this okay?”

“Y-yeah” – They stayed like that for a while, Kihyun was saying him he liked that kind of skinship and he could do it whenever he wants, which was a total lie because he _hates_ other people hugging him, but Changkyun has always been the exception.

They ate with Kihyun telling him some stories of their past, how they knew each other and why he didn’t get along with Minhyuk and Hyungwon and complaining of him boss making him job extra hours thanks to all the days he skip his turn –

“I’m sorry it’s my fault” –

“I’m glad I did it” –

Then it was time to sleep, and Changkyun hated that room, really, he couldn’t close an eyes being there alone, as quiet as he could, he left it and went to Kihyun’s one – “Hyung…” – Kihyun has always been a light sleeper and just that whisper woke him up – “What’s wrong babe?”

 _Babe,_ Changkyun ignored that nickname and talk again – “Can I sleep with you?”

Kihyun was too sleepy to actually get something of what the youngest was saying and reply back was impossible for him, so he only moved to a side and let him enough space to him.

Changkyun climbed on the bed and was only seconds later they were tangled under the blanket – “Good night Hyung”

And this felt so right.


	3. Did i hate him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is frustrated with his lack of memories but he can feel things, hate towards a person he has never seen before was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if i say the true here, i was thinking about abandon or delete this story but i'll give him other chance ♥ i already wrote a list chapter for guide the storyline but i know until now the story is boring, i hope it will be better in the future and you will stay with me ♥  
> English is not my first language so if you find any mistake feel free to tell me, i'm trying to improve so if you have something to say (Positive or negative) it's okay if you tell me, it'lll help me for future chapters.   
> and last, Thank you so much for read it ♥ i really hope you enjoy ♥

It’s warm and smells as flowers and… maybe fruits? Strawberry? Who knows, But Changkyun loved it, he didn’t know what it was or where he was but everything around him feel as home, it was dark, very dark, he can’t see anything but something inside him knew it was safe, everything will be okay.

Changkyun felt fingertips caressing his hair and a soft voice calling for him but he didn’t want to move - “Changkyunnie Changkyunnie wake up” – The voice was turning higher until Changkyun didn’t handle it anymore and opened his eyes, bad idea because Kihyun was extremely close, so so so close, and he was smiling fondly to him – “Finally, I thought you were trying to kill me!” – It’s then when Changkyun realized his arms and legs were strongly around him, he probably cling onto him during the night and felt embarrassed all of sudden – “So… Are you planning move at least a little bit?”

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry” – Changkyun moved to give him enough space and Kihyun stood up – “Where are you going?”

“School?” – Kihyun giggled when the younger pouted – “I told you yesterday we need to go!”

“But I don’t want to” – Changkyun has always been a little kid when was about go to school, Kihyun insides warmed knowing he unconsciously was still the same – “I’m scared”

“It’ll be okay” – Kihyun tried to cheer him up and pat his head – “I already talked with your teachers Kyunnie, they know about your situation”

“Great more people pitying me” – Changkyun frowned – “I hate this”

“It’s okay It’s okay” – Kihyun thought the younger would cry and he really didn’t want that– “I told you it’s going to be okay”

When Kihyun smiled Changkyun felt a security in their words he couldn’t explain, he returned his smile and finally got up, the elder instructed him to take a bath and dress while he cooked something for breakfast - “Hyuuung, can I wear one of your hoodies?”

“Why?? Don’t you just buy one recently?” – Kihyun asked and almost face palm, idiot, he can’t remember that – “But of course you can!”

Changkyun didn’t reply and the elder felt as if he said something wrong - “Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun exited the bedroom wearing his red hoodie and a pair of tight black jeans – “I want a part of you for the rest of the day” – _Oh shit_ , he didn’t say that right? Kihyun flushed but the younger didn’t seem to notice what he just did so the elder turned around to hide his rosy checks – “Does it bother you?”

“Not really” – Kihyun tried to ignore the already well known feeling inside of him, the one only Changkyun can made him feel – “We usually share clothes, I don’t know if you already noticed but we’re almost the same size”

Changkyun giggled – “I noticed right away when I stood up next to you!” – Changkyun kept a smile on his face – “I remember Hyungwon told me you were a grumpy old man and a minion”

Kihyun did a mental note to kick his ass later – “Do you think so?”

“Nah I like you” – Was Changkyun doing this on porpoise right? Did he remember anything? Or about them? He always used to let those kind of comments go of his mouth when they were together, always saying “I love you” or complementing him for almost everything, or saying something cheesy around him, but now he was doing exactly the same without noticed? What was in his mind? Kihyun wanted to know.

“Kihyun-Hyung?” – Changkyun called after few seconds after Kihyun froze on the kitchen – “I think the food is burning”

“Oh shit!” – The grayish man thankfully saved the food and they ate, Changkyun asking him about his schedule and other things he thought was necessary.

After Kihyun took a bath and dress as fast as he could, they left for class, it wasn’t far away of their dorm so they only needed to walk a bit, okay for Kihyun, torture for Changkyun, he was clinging onto the older man as a kid in his first day of class, super nervous to say anything in their way there.

When they reached their destination, Changkyun was pale as a ghost so Kihyun took his hand to cheer him up – “Kyun, it’s okay, you’ll be okay” – The younger nodded but he really wasn’t feeling very excited about been in a room full of unknown people.

“Changkyun really, relax, you made it for two years, you’re not alone” – Kihyun stopped walking to look directly to his eyes – “I’ll be there for you, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, You still don’t meet them but you also have friends in your class, they’ll help you if you need it, and when you class is over, I’ll be waiting for you”

Changkyun nodded and took a long long breath – “Thank you Kihyunnie Hyung” – He tried for a smile and wanted to say something more but he was cut for someone voice – “Kihyun! Changkyun!”

Oh shit, two of the people Kihyun didn’t want him to know, at least not too soon – “Long time no see Changkyunnie” – The shortest guy said and the tallest slapped his head – “Shut up Baekhyun, you’re scaring him!”

It’s then when Kihyun noticed Changkyun was hiding behind him, he should have talked about those two before or about the rest of their common friends in general – “Changkyun is okay, they’re friends”

Changkyun looked at them smiling brightly to him and something inside him told him they weren’t bad persons, just a little bit noisy – “Hi”

They smiled fondly - “Hi~” – They said at the unsound and the smaller talked again – “I’m Byun Baekhyun and this tall guy here is Park Chanyeol, my boyfriend” -

Changkyun was a bit taken a back, aren’t they two boys? And they were openly about this? He didn’t know what to say – “Emh, Nice to meet you” – The couple smiled and commented they already loved him long time ago and they’ll make him love them again and “be prepare Changkyunnie we’re worse than the plague” anyway those two and Kihyun talked about something Changkyun wasn’t really interested about and after they left – “Weird couple, but they’re nice” – Kihyun commented, walking to the younger’s classroom.

“Are they… hmmm... really a… couple?” – Changkyun dared to ask and the younger looked at him confused –

“Of course they are, didn’t they say just you they’re boyfriends?” – Kihyun was a bit harsh, even if he didn’t want to be and that scared his ex-lover – “Hmm I’m sorry for sound a little bit… well… you know”

“It’s okay Hyung” – Changkyun replied but was a bit scared to ask again… but he did it anyway – “Are they… open about it? My mom was always saying me I need to find a girl to date”

So, was all his mom’s fault, she was really a little witch, now he knew why she wanted Kihyun hide their relation from Changkyun, - “They are, listen I know what your mom said but there’s nothing wrong with love someone of your same sex”

“Hyung are you…” – Kihyun knew what he was about to said so he cut him – “Here, this is your classroom”

In seconds, Kihyun was out of sight letting a very confused Changkyun behind, the grayish man wasn’t ready for that conversation, the one they already had when Changkyun was barely 14, for Kihyun was difficult convinced him be different wasn’t something wrong but after he accepted it they were happy, fuck, Kihyun shouldn’t be so sad about this, after all he wanted to broke up with Changkyun before all this happened but now hurt so much Kihyun won’t never being someone special for him again.

~♥~

Changkyun saw how Kihyun run away of him and got worried, did he say something wrong? He should apologize with him after class, however, he had a new problem, a room full of people who probably knew him and probably wanted to talk to him, the blonde walked fast to the back and sat on an empty seat, the other students hardly noticed him and he finally breath, wow, a first day was terrible and this was the first one in his life, Kihyun said he had friends here, where are they? Who are they? How Changkyun can recognize them?

Minutes later an old man, with almost any hair in his head wearing a suit entered the classroom, he spared a quick glaze to Changkyun to check if everything was okay with him and started giving his class, a lot of numbers and letters Changkyun felt familiar, no, he actually knew how to resolve this, Was he remembering something?? He was so happy, he could complete the exercises before the class finished and proudly stood up – “Mr. Im” – The teacher called for him – “Are you doing okay?”

“Y-yeah, professor…” – Changkyun didn’t remember his name and that frustrated him – “Hmm, I’m sorry I can’t remember his name Sir”

The old man smiled and the blonde relaxed – “It’s okay, your friend explained me your situation, I’m Bang Jonghyun”

“Mr. Bang?” – The elder nodded – “Get it!”

The elder laughed, he seemed friendly and Changkyun instantly liked him – “I know you’re having problems with your… memory, do you think you can keep the rhythm with us?”

“Yes sir” – Changkyun replied conviced – “I think a part of my brain still remember the formulas and how to do the exercises”

“Good Good!” – Mr. Bang Seemed satisfied – “You are one of my best students, still I need you to learn what we did the past month Mr. Im”

Changkyun nodded, this was going to be difficult – “Sure Sir, I can do it”

“I know you can” – The elder smiled and Changkyun copied his act – “But I still chose someone to tutor you, Lee Jooheon, I think he will help you a lot, ”

Great, work someone else he didn’t know and probably be awkward with, but he felt bad to say something after all the effort his teacher did for him so he agreed – “Thank you sir, I’ll do my best!”

Changkyun exited the room and was approached by a cute-looking guy, his eyes were small, more because he was smiling, his dimples were so deep but what called his attention was his short white hair - “Changkyun-ah” – Said guy talked and Changkyun panicked – “I’m Jooheon, I know we never talked before but Mr. Bang asked me to tutor you”

“Emh, Thank you” – The younger managed to say – “When are you free…”

“Everyday actually” – He smiled, well more, it was kind of creepy – “You just tell me and I’ll be there, here this is my number”

The elder gave him a paper with his number on it and Changkyun took it – “I think tomorrow after school is okay, I don’t know if you have plans…”

“I don’t!” – He seemed so happy for it, Changkyun was really really confused – “In your house it’s okay? I live in the dorms and my roommate is really nosy, you could know him, he is Gunhee”

“I don’t” – He didn’t know anyone actually, but seemed only his teachers knew about this incident, _‘thanks Kihyun’_ – “I-I need to find my… bestfriend, emh… I’ll text you later”

“Okay!” – Changkyun let fast and looked around for Kihyun, he didn’t know well the university and felt as if he would get lost soon, thankfully he found him walking in his direction, but he was with other man, and well build and good looking man, and for a reason he didn’t know Changkyun… hated him? Was upset of him? He didn’t know but the feeling was so strong inside he can’t hide his discomfort on his face, Kihyun was talking with him with a big smile on his face and that pissed Changkyun off more, but why?

“Changkyunnie!” – Kihyun noticed the man standing frowning in the middle of the hallway – “What’s wrong? Something happened?”

Changkyun didn’t know why he closed the distance between them and hugged Kihyun who was fast to hold him back, worry evident in his voice – “Changkyunnie? Tell me, did really something happened?”

“No, everything is okay” – Changkyun let go, a bit embarrassed for do something like that in the middle of a big amount of students – “I just… I don’t know… I wanted to do it”

Was Kihyun blushing or Changkyun was also losing his mind? Because lost his memories wasn’t enough right? – “It’s okay It’s okay, meanwhile nothing is bothering you, I told you, you can do it if you want”

When the grayish man smiled to him and only to him, Changkyun can relax, the feeling inside him already fading, until the said build man cleared his throat, ‘ _why are you even still here?!’_ – “Kihyunnie, don’t you think it’s time to introduce us?”

Changkyun noticed Kihyun discomfort but didn’t comment about it – “Yeah, Hyung, this is Changkyun, I already talked about him to you”

Changkyun wondered what did his bestfriend said about him, hope only good things – “Changkyun, this is Hoseok, a friend”

Hoseok didn’t seem satisfied with Kihyun’s introduction and wrapped his arm around his shoulders before talk – “Your next boyfriend you mean”

Something inside Changkyun hurt and wanted to punch him hard on the face, a feeling like this… what is it name? He didn’t know but since the first moment he saw Hoseok he knew he was holding some strong feelings for him, feelings he had before the accident.

He didn’t miss the upset glares Kihyun throw at Hoseok, even punch his arms harshly away from him – “Fuck off Hoseok”

Kihyun took Changkyun away from him until his next class, but before reached the younger stopped – “Hyung… I used to hate Hoseok right?”

Kihyun froze… Was he remembering something?


End file.
